Forever Yours
by Ellivia22
Summary: Set during the gang's 5th year. Ron and Hermione still haven't told each other how they feel. But then Ron get so sick-a sickness that magic can't even cure. Will Ron and Hermione ever tell each other? RHr and HG. Hope you like it. Please review :
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Sorry guys. I accidentally deleted this story. Now I've got the time to put it back up before work. Please review. I would really like to know what you think. I will post the next chapter when I get off work. Take care. Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: Ron Weasley is not mine. He belongs to Hermione and J.K. Rowling

****Forever Yours****

****By: Ellivia22****

****Chapter 1 Fight on the Train****

****Hermione****

I lean against the compartment seat, Hogwarts a History in my lap. I can't concentrate on the words on the page. Not that it matters., I've read the whole book twice already. So instead I shut my eyes and become lost in thought.

I'm so anxious to see my best friends: Harry, Ginny, and most importantly, Ron. I've missed them all summer, Ron the most. I would've visited everybody at the Burrow, but Viktor had invited me to visit him for a week after school let out. Then Mum and Dad surprised me by taking me on a tour of Europe for the remainder of the summer.

Bulgaria and the rest of Europe was a wonderful experience, but not the same as being at the Burrow. Mainly because I didn't get to see Ron. Gosh I wish he would hurry up and get here. I've promised myself that this semester I will tell him that I'm head over heels in love with him and have been since first year. I hope with all my being that he feels the same.

The compartment door slides open. I open my eyes just as Ron comes in. My heart catches in my throat because of how great he looks. He's wearing a blue shirt and khaki pants. His red hair falls loosely over his forehead, just the way I like it. Though he looks a little thinner than the last time I saw him, I still think he looks amazing. Just looking at him is making my heart pound. I smile at him. "Hey Ron. Good summer?"

His blue eyes lose their spark for a split second. He looks like he's upset about something, but is trying so hard not to show it. "Not bad. Yours?"

"It was fine. Mum and Dad took me all around Europe. And I stopped by Bulgaria for a week." I cringe as the words slip from my mouth. I knew better than to tell Ron about my summer.

As predicted, Ron's freckled face changes from upset to angry. "You refused to come visit me, but instead saw that bloody prat Viktor Krum?"

I glare right back at my redheaded best friend. Why does he always have to take it the wrong way? "I told him that I'd come see him a week before school let out. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to come see you."

"So visiting the bloody Bulgarian Seeker is more important than seeing your best friend? I should've known. I'm not good enough for you!"

I slam my book shut, fed up with this argument. "Which is precisely why I didn't tell you this over the summer, Ronald! I knew you'd take it the wrong way!"

I leave the compartment, slamming the door behind me. I decide to go find Parvati and Lavender. I need to calm down.

****Ron****

My shoulders slump against the seat of the compartment. Mentally I scold myself for already getting into a fight with Hermione. At the same time she started it. She knows how much I can't stand the git. I don't understand how she could like him. All he has to his name is a Bulgarian Seeker title and supposedly good looks. Hermione deserves better than the likes of him. She deserves someone like…me.

Not seeing her the whole summer gave me the perfect opportunity to think. I have been able to come up with the reasons for my childish behavior during the Yule Ball last year; the reason I was so jealous of Viktor Krum as he danced with Hermione. It wasn't only because he was from a competing school. He had the girl that I wanted so desperately. The girl I've been in love with since we first met. I've just been too stubborn to admit it to her or myself.

I sigh angrily and punch the compartment seat. Yeah right. No matter how much I love her, I know she doesn't love me in return. The fact that she saw her precious Krum over the summer and not me proves it. That fact hurts more than anything, but I do my best to not let it show. Nobody can know how I feel about her-not even Harry.

Suddenly I am overcome with a coughing fit. I clutch my chest tightly as pain sears all over my body. I feel hot and cold all over. Sweat pours down my face as my teeth chatters. I feel so sick I'm trying so hard not to pass out.

I lie down on the seat, clutching my arms desperately for warmth. For some reason, this has been happening for the past two weeks. Mum suspected it was the flu, but I can't help but think it's something else. What if there is something really wrong with me? I shudder, but not from the chills that run up and down my spine. __What's happening to me?__ I use all the strength I can muster to remain conscious.

****Harry****

"Hi Harry."

I nod in acknowledgment to the second year who addressed me. My arm stays around Ginny's small waist. I never want to let go of my hold on her.

This past summer has to be by far the best. After spending two miserable weeks at the Dursley's, I was allowed to go to the Burrow for the remaining of the summer. That's when I fell in love.

Ginny has been absolutely amazing. She's like a breath of fresh air, the missing puzzle piece of my life. We were supposed to be degnoming the garden together when we ended up kissing instead. I had forgotten all about the Triwizard Tournament. I had forgotten about Cho and Cedric's death. She makes everything in my life better. Even better, everyone in the Weasley family, including Ron, was happy about Ginny and I. I already have several dates planned for when we get to Hogwarts. For now we're just going to join Ron and Hermione in the compartment for a few games of Exploding Snap. They should already be there.

Near the end of the train we open the door to the compartment that Ron, Hermione, and I have used for years. Instead of the both of them being here, it's just Ron. He's slumped against the seat, fast asleep. That's just strange in itself. We haven't even left King's Cross yet.

As Ginny and I loom closer, I immediately know that something's wrong. Ron doesn't look like he's asleep. On the contrary, he looks like he's unconscious. His face is extremely pale, his red hair, drenched in sweat. His blue eyes are barely open and slightly glazed. Now that I think about it, this is the second time I've found him in this state. The other time was over the summer after an enduring game of Quidditch.

I sit down next to my best friend and shake his shoulder, which is all sweaty. "Ron. Ron wake up!"

His eyes immediately snap open. He pulls himself straight and stares at us. 'Hi Harry, Ginny."

"Are you okay?" I ask, trying to keep my voice normal. "Where's Hermione?"

Ron immediately scowls. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that they already got into a row. "Probably went somewhere so she can write love letters to her precious Viktor. Stupid bloody git."

Before I can say anything else, he gets up from the seat. "I need some air." Then he slams the door behind him.

I shake my head and wrap my arms around Ginny. The best thing to do when Ron and Hermione are in a fight is stand by and let them work it out for themselves. As I lean in to kiss Ginny, I can't help but notice that there's a slight bloodstain on the spot next to where Ron was lying.

Hope you like the first chapter. Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2 Hatred Forgotten

(A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys. I was completely exhausted when I got home from work. So here it is, Chapter 2. Please give me some feedback. I would really appreciate it. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione Granger. She belongs to Ron and J.K. Rowling.

****Forever Yours****

****Chapter 2 Hatred Forgotten****

****Harry****

I slam my spoon into the porridge bowl in irritation. It's almost the end of the first week of school. Ron and Hermione are still not speaking to each other. It pisses me off, because when they're not speaking to each other, they don't speak to me either. Thinking about the argument that Ron and Hermione are currently in is keeping my mind off the events with Ron the other day on the train. When I caught up with him at dinner, he told me that he was just dehydrated. I didn't believe him. I take a swig of marmalade and wait for my girlfriend to join me.

Right on cue, Ginny plops down next to me and gives me a tender kiss. "Hiya Harry." I wrap an arm around her waist, kissing her back. "Ron and Hermione still not speaking?" she asks knowingly.

I nod. "It's only the first week back and they're not talking. They just need to get over themselves and admit their feelings for each other already. It would give the rest of us peace."

"I absolutely agree," she answers. "We still set on tonight?"

I squeeze her tight. After classes we plan to meet by the Quidditch pitch for some "practice". What we're going to practice, well we'll see. "I wouldn't miss it."

Ginny gives me one last kiss. "Well, I've gotta go to Transfiguration. Have fun in Potions."

I groan, remembering that I have double Potions with Snape the Horrible (a nickname Ginny and I came up with over the summer). Hopefully he won't deduct too many points from Gryffindor. More importantly, I hope Ron and Hermione had made up so that Potions will at least be bearable. I highly doubt it. I glance at my watch. 9:05. CRAP! I'm late. I grab my bag and hurry as fast as I can to the dungeons.

****Hermione****

I storm into Potions class, fuming. I'm still very angry at Ron for how childish he acted on the train three days ago. I hate not talking to him, but there is no way that I'm going to apologize first. "Ten points from Gryffindor for the noise you've created, Miss Granger."

I ignore Snape. It does no good to argue back. I pull out my potion ingredients. A minute later, Ron enters. He takes the seat by the door, leaving the middle seat open for Harry. Without my permission, my eyes steal a glance at the redhead I adore so much. His freckled face is a lot paler than usual; his hands seem to be trembling ever so slightly. If I wasn't so mad at him, I would ask him if he's okay.

"Settle down class," Snape says curtly. "Today we will be making the-."

Suddenly Harry bursts though the dungeon door, completely out of breath. His face is beet red from running so hard, his black hair askew. It looks like he ran all the way from the other side of the castle. I shake my head. When is he going to learn to be here on time? "You're late, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor. Sit!"

"You need to be here on time," I hiss at Harry once he takes his seat.

"Harry, tell Hermione to pass the nightshade juice," Ron says in a strained voice

Without saying a word, I pass the juice to Ron's alarmingly shaking hands. I glance at him briefly, this time at will. His hands are gripping the bottle so tight, they seem to be getting whiter. His breathing is surprisingly heavy. Harry must've noticed this too. "Ron, are you okay?"

Before he could answer, Malfoy and his cronies approach our workstation. "Well, well Potter. Late again. Been making out with your good for nothing girlfriend of yours?"

Harry pulls out his wand quickly. "Frettchen."

A flash of black light fills the room. Almost immediately, Malfoy turns into a white ferret. All the Gryffindors burst out laughing, remembering the time when Mad Eyed Moody turned Malfoy into one last year. I try my best to hold back to laughter, but allow a small smile to escape.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention, Potter," Snape says, waving his wand lazily. Instantly Malfoy turns back into himself.

"What did you do that for asshole?" Malfoy shouts. The room turns deadly quiet, everyone watching the argument between the two boys.

"Because you insulted my girlfriend, you moron!"

"Harry," I say in a warning voice.

"Well what do you expect, Potter. You hang out with two losers and a Mudblood. Ask anyone."

I should be used to Malfoy calling me a Mudblood by now, but I still feel like I've been slapped. With great difficulty, Ron leaps to his feet, his fists raised. "Don't call Hermione a Mudblood, you slime ball!"

` Amusement flickers on Malfoy's pale face. "Make me, Weasley."

Ron's body starts to tremble hard, and not from fear. It looks like it's taking all of his strength to pull back his fist. Something's wrong. "Ron, sit down," I whisper.

Suddenly Ron's eyes roll to the back of his head. He starts to fall in what feels like slow motion. I scream in horror, mixed with gasps from the Gryffindors and laughter from the Slytherins. Snape is standing there, his arms folded. Harry leaps up and manages to catch Ron before he hits the floor.

I hurry over to my best friends. Tears are running down my face uncontrollably. I grab Ron's ice cold hand. "Oh my God! Harry, is he dead?"

Harry feels his neck. I watch as his face changes from worried to relieved. "He's alive. We've got to take him to Madam Pomfrey."

"Get Mr. Weasley out of my sight," Snape says in disgust. "And when he wakes up, inform him that he'll be joining you two in detention tomorrow night."

Harry pulls the unconscious form of our best friend out of the dungeons. I follow close behind, my heart pounding in fear. Ron's never passed out like this before. A part of me starts to feel guilty. Has something been wrong with him for a while and I didn't notice? How could I not notice? I'm supposed to be his best friend.

A few minutes later we reach the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey rushes out to help Harry put Ron on one of the hospital beds. His eyes are still shut tight, and his skin is still very pale. "What happened to him?" she asks in concern.

"We're not sure," I whisper as Madam Pomfrey examines him carefully. "He just collapsed."

"I need you two to leave so I can examine my patient. I will inform you when you can see him again."

Reluctantly, Harry and I leave the hospital wing. "He will be all right. Won't he?" I ask Harry tearfully.

"Sure he will," Harry answers in a falsely confident voice. I hope my gut that Harry's right and that Ron will be okay.

****Thanks for reading. Please review :)****


	3. Chapter 3 Ron's Secret

(A/N: Thank you those who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it :) Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fred or George. If I did, I wouldn't let any harm come to either of them. I love them a bunch!

****Forever Yours****

****Chapter 3 Ron's secret****

****Ron****

I wake up with a splitting headache. The windows in what I now know is the hospital wing are dark. It must be really late. I try to sit up, but the pain in my chest is unbearable. Mum is sitting next to me, my hand clutched in hers. Her red hair is disheveled and her eyes are tearstained and red. More tears are falling from her eyes at a rapid rate. I want to sit up, but can't find the strength. "Mum, what's wrong?" I whisper.

More tears leak from her eyes. She kisses my cheek. "Oh Ronnie."

"Mum what's wrong?" I repeat. I definitely know something is wrong now. She hardly ever calls me Ronnie.

She brushes my hair back. "Baby, the nurse did a bunch of tests while you were sleeping. Oh Ronnie!" Mum bursts into tears again.

I stare at her in fear. My heart is thudding so hard in my chest it's about to leap out. It must be really bad to make my mother cry. "What is it?"

Dad appears next to her and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Son, she found cancer cells in your lungs. It's really bad."

I don't believe a word he says. Even if it is a Muggle disease, I know how serious it is. It can't happen to me. "No. You're wrong." I look around the hospital room at the people surrounding me. All five of my brothers looking grim, and Ginny is crying. I swallow the lump in my throat. The truth is hitting me hard. "H-how much time do I have left?"

"Nine months. I'm so sorry, Ronald. But I promise to do what I can to help," Madam Pomfrey says sympathetically.

I close my eyes as physical and emotional pain hits my chest all at once. I feel as though my heart is being torn to shreds. "D-do Harry and Hermione know yet?"

"Not yet. They're going to see you in the morning. " Ginny says softly.

My chest is so tight now that I can barely breathe. Harry and Hermione can't know. They'd be horrified. Or worse, abandon me. I can't stand to worry them, or to lose them. "Don't tell them," I say, looking at each of my family members. Especially Ginny.

"But they're your best friends. You have to tell them." Ginny argues.

I swallow back another lump in my throat. I look back at my sister. "I'll tell them when I'm ready."

I lean close my eyes shut tight and pull the blankets tight around me. I wish with all my heart that this was just a horrible dream.

****Hermione****

For the first time since I came to Hogwarts, I'm not enjoying my breakfast. I have been glancing at the doors of the Great Hall every time someone walked in. Ron didn't leave the hospital wing last night. He wasn't there when Harry and I checked on him this morning either. Something's going on, but nobody is telling Harry or I anything. Ginny knows something but won't tell us. Every time it isn't Ron entering the Great Hall, the more disappointed I feel.

I look up from my toast once more. My heart leaps to my throat. It's Ron at last, walking in my direction. His face is still pale, but at least he looks a lot better. He's wearing his maroon sweater and jeans. I know he hates the color maroon, but I think it just looks dashing on him. I get out of my seat and run towards him.

I throw my arms around him for a tight hug. I'm hugging him so tight that I probably am cutting off his air supply. I don't care. I just want to be close to him again. I can feel the static just from touching him. It's a great feeling. "Oh thank God you're all right!" He hugs me back just as tightly. His response makes me feel warm all over. I could stay in his embrace forever.

Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville come over to join us. "Hey Ron I saw you pass out in Snape's class yesterday. Are you okay?" Neville asks timidly.

Ron hesitates, his arms still around me. I lay my head on his shoulder. "Uh, yeah. I just got dehydrated yesterday. Madam Pomfrey is making me drink like eight gallons of water a day."

The crowd around us disperses. In a matter of minutes it's just Ron and I again. Reluctantly I get out of his embrace, but stand close. "Thanks for defending me," I say shyly. "Just don't pass out next time."

He grins at me with his boyish grin. His smile makes my insides melt like ice on a hot day. I brush a red lock off his forehead. "By the way: you, Harry, and I have detention tonight."

"What for?" Ron asks incredulously.

"Well, Harry for turning Malfoy into a ferret; you for almost punching him, and me for helping you, I guess. It's Snape, what do you expect?"

He shrugs his shoulders, then tugs my brown ponytail playfully. "Prefect Hermione got a detention? Pinch me I'm dreaming."

I smack him playfully. "Shut up."

Ron and I join Harry and Ginny at the breakfast table. I know that he's not being completely honest with us about what happened yesterday, but I put it out of my mind for now. Maybe it's not something I need to worry about. Maybe everything will go back to normal.

****Harry****

At 8PM Ron, Hermione, and I enter the trophy room for our detention. At least two hundred soot covered cauldrons are scattered around the room. There are so many of them that I'm afraid that if I touch one of them it will multiply. And of course, we have to clean them without magic. What Mr. Filch doesn't know is that I'm hiding my wand under my shirt. I don't want to be in this detention any longer than I have to be. Besides Ron doesn't look so well again. So I'll just clean half by hand and use my wand for the rest. "Aw man," I groan as to not raise suspicion. "We'll be here all night."

"Pipe down you slimy students," Mr. Filch barks. "Mrs. Norris is in charge so don't think about leaving early. "

He leaves. Ron, Hermione, and I go to separate corners of the room, planning to meet in the middle. Being experienced with Muggle cleaning, I manage to get through cauldrons fast, no matter how much dirt is on them. I try to think about Ginny while I clean, but it's hard to do. Ron's been coughing violently throughout the detention. Each cough makes my insides squeeze in anxiety.

"Harry," Hermione whispers.

I glance at her. She jerks her head towards Ron. He is scrubbing cauldrons slowly. His body is trembling, a pool of blood in front of him. My heart starts to pound, remembering the blood I saw in the compartment on the train. Did that one come from him too? I notice he's only completed five cauldrons, where Hermione and I have completed fifty each. "Ron, are you all right?" I ask in concern.

Slowly he turns his attention away from the cauldrons and over at us. He tries his best to form a smile, but instead it comes out as a painful grimace. "I'm fine." He turns his attention back to the dirty cauldrons. He coughs again. I watch in horror as his hand turns red.

I forget all about cleaning cauldrons. My best friend's health is more important than some stupid detention. He needs to get back to Gryffindor tower to lie down. I pull my wand out from under my shirt, pointing it at Mrs. Norris. "Petrificus Totalas." Instantly she freezes stiff as a board and falls to the ground. I help Ron to his feet. "Come on, mate. We're going back to the common room so you can lie down."

Hermione pulls her wand out too. Apparently I wasn't the only one who hid their wand. "Luto." Instantly the entire trophy room is clean.

Ron coughs again, but this time isn't able to hide the blood. I feel sick by the sight. Quickly I lead him out of the room. After shutting and locking the door behind her, Hermione joins us. Carefully we help our best friend back to the common room. He must not have much strength, because he's been practically leaning on me the whole way.

Once we enter the common room, Ron tries to stifle a yawn with one of his bloody hands. "Well, I'm going to bed; feeling tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Before he can take two steps, I grab him by the collar and drag him to one of the red couches. "What the hell, Harry?"

Hermione and I stand in front of him, our arms folded. "We're trying to figure out what's wrong with you. We know you know. Spill." My voice struggles to remain calm.

"We're not letting you leave until you tell us," Hermione adds.

"I'm sick dammit!," Ron yells. "I've got the effing flu. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed before either of you get sick."

He stands up unsteadily, then falls to his knees. Hermione helps him up, her arms wrapped around him for support. "The flu doesn't make you cough up blood," she whispers.

Ron glares at the both us, wrenches himself from Hermione's grip, then stumbles out of the common room to bed.

"Harry, I'm scared," Hermione whispers. "Something's not right."

I drop my voice. "Hermione when Ginny and I joined Ron on the train, he was practically passed out. He said he was sleeping, but I didn't believe him. I saw blood on the seat."

Her face turns pale. "What are we going to do? He won't tell us the truth."

My voice lowers even more. "Well I guess we'll have to do a little investigating."

****Thanks for reading. Please review :)****


	4. Chapter 4 The Secret Almost Slips

(A/N: Thanks so much for those who have been sending me feedback. I really appreciate it. Here it is, chapter 4. Take care, and please review. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy is totally mine! *J.K. Rowling glares at me from across the room* Okay, okay, I admit it. He's not mine. :( I wish he was though :)

****Forever Yours****

****Chapter 4 The Secret Almost Slips****

****Ron****

"Just try to relax, Ronald," Madam Pomfrey says in a soothing voice. "This is the last dose of chemotherapy for today."

I close my eyes, trying my best to keep my mind off the pain that is about to come. Slowly Madam Pomfrey inserts the needle in my arm. Since this is a Muggle disease, Madam Pomfrey told me that since there is no cure for this cancer, the only way to try to fight it is the Muggle way. I'm grateful that she knows what she's doing. It makes me feel more comfortable.

This is the fifth chemo treatment since I've been diagnosed. Unfortunately it doesn't seem to doing much. I still feel weak and in pain. I don't have much of an appetite anymore. Though I feel weaker, I'm determined to fight this disease for as long as I can.

Two months have passed since my diagnosis. I still haven't told Harry and Hermione the truth. To cover it up, every time I have to go to chemo, I tell them that I have to do extra credit for Madam Pomfrey in order to get my grades up. I don't think they believe me, but I'm sticking to my story for as long as I can. They can't know.

"Okay Ron, that's enough treatment for this week," Madam Pomfrey says a moment later, handing me a glass of Refresher Potion. It tastes like bad cranberries, but instantly gives me strength. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to walk out of the hospital wing.

I leave the hospital slowly. I feel nauseous and slightly dizzy. Madam Pomfrey said to expect that; side effects of chemo. Luckily she conjured a potion so I won't lose my hair, or my teeth won't decay, which is a relief. Though I'm going to die anyway, I don't want anything else to ache.

Suddenly I run into something hard. I stumble back. In a heap on the floor are my best friends. The invisibility cloak is clutched in Harry's hands. I feel suspicious. I think they've been following me so they could find out what is really wrong with me. I hope they didn't hear too much. "What are you two doing?" I ask suspiciously.

"Ron, what does Madam Pomfrey mean by treatment?" Hermione demands, struggling to her feet. Her long brown hair falls in her face which she brushes back. My heart thuds in my chest. How I wish I could've pushed it back instead. "How sick are you?"

"Very," I answer vaguely. I try to walk past them, but Hermione grabs my arm. She spins me around so fast I almost lose my balance. Hermione keeps me on my feet

She glares at me, tears forming in her eyes. An invisible knife twists in my heart. I hate seeing her cry. "Ron, we know you're hiding something. W-why won't you be straight with us?"

My eyes lower in guilt. I want to tell her so badly. I want to tell them both, but I don't want to lose them. I'd rather die with them by my side, than die alone. "I'm sorry," I whisper. I push past them to go back to Gryffindor tower.

****Hermione****

I stare at the love of my life as he hurries away. Harry puts his arm around me in a comforting hug. "It's all right, Hermione."

"I c-can't stand it," I sob, the tears pouring down my face faster than I can handle. "The one I love is sick and he won't tell us a-anything."

"Don't worry," he says gently. "We'll think of something."

Without saying another word, Harry and I walk to the Great Hall for lunch.

Instead of eating my sandwich, I end up thinking about Ron. I can't get my mind off him. Over the past two months, things have changed drastically. He's lost so much weight that his clothes are almost too big on him. His face is always pale, dark circles under his eyes. It looks like he doesn't sleep anymore. At least twice a month he spends time in the hospital wing "doing extra credit". Harry and I don't believe him. Ron __never__ does extra credit. Though it's obvious that he's really sick, Ron's has been his usual self. Except when he's hiding his secret. I wipe the tears off my face. I just wish he trusted Harry and I enough to tell us what it is. I can't stand not knowing.

It isn't until I take the last bite of my sandwich when I come up with something. Something that might get Ron to tell us the truth after all. I turn to Harry as he stares at his sandwich deeply in thought.

"I have an idea." I whisper my now forming plan in his ear. A plan that involves a certain friend of mine. This will surely get Ron talking once and for all.

**RHr**

Later that night, I'm sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Parvati and Lavender. Ron is sitting with Harry and Ginny at one of the tables doing homework. Since I've already finished my assignments hours ago, it gives me a perfect opportunity to put my plan in action. "Guess what," I say loudly to Parvati and Lavender. They turn to me with rapt attention. "Viktor is taking me out to dinner Friday night." I giggle, knowing it will piss Ron off.

"Ooh you lucky thing," squeals Parvati. "Imagine our Hermione going out with an International Quidditch star."

"You've __got__ to tell us all about it!" Lavender adds wistfully.

"Vicky is coming?" Ron bursts out angrily. I turn to see my redheaded best friend unsteadily get on his feet. I stand up too.

"Nobody asked __you__, Ron," I snap back. "But yes, __Viktor__ is coming to see me."

"He can't!" Ron protests. The whole common room goes quiet, but we don't notice.

"Why the hell not?"

"He's not right for you!"

A sly smile spreads across my face. Everything is going according to plan. "Well if you tell me what's really wrong with you, then I won't go out with him." I wink at Harry, who grins broadly.

Ron opens his mouth, then closes it again. His pale face changes from anger to devastation. He lowers his head. "Have fun with Viktor then," he says in a soft voice.

I so badly want to punch something. I feel angrier and hurt. Angry at Ron for being so damn stubborn; angry at myself that my plan didn't work. He knows how much his secret his hurting me. Obviously my feelings don't matter to him anymore. I glare at him harder. "Fine. If you don't trust me enough to tell me, then stay out of my life."

"Just wait seven more months, then I'll be gone for good." He blurts out.

I stare at Ron in fear and confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" Instead of answering, Ron leaves the common room quickly.

I turn to face Harry. He looks just as terrified as I feel. His face has drained of color and his green eyes look beyond scared. Then I look at Ginny who is sitting next to him. Tears are silently rolling down her face. "You know, don't you?" I whisper.

"I can't," she says, wiping the tears from her eyes. For the first time, I notice the bags under her eyes. She looks like she hasn't had a decent night sleep in a while.

"Please baby, tell us what's going on. We're worried sick about him," Harry says quietly, taking her hand.

"I can't," she repeats sadly. "It's not for me to tell." Without saying another word, she grabs her books and leaves the Common Room too.

I sigh in frustration. I decide to go ahead with the date anyway. Maybe that will make Ron jealous enough to finally admit the truth.

****Harry****

I roll over in my bed for what feels like the millionth time. In all my years at Hogwarts, the bed has never felt uncomfortable before. Last time that I looked at the clock (which was five minutes ago) it said 2:36 AM. My worry for Ron is keeping me awake, along with his constant coughing. I wish I was a heavy sleeper like the rest of my bunkmates.

Our friendship is hanging by a thread. For the first time in years, I don't feel close to Ron. He doesn't trust me or Hermione anymore. I wish I knew why. Most of all I wish I knew how sick he really is. His distance hurts more than anything. He's my best friend. Nothing can change that.

Ron coughs again, this time the worst one I've heard so far. It sounds like he's coughing up his organs. He's getting worse. I can't take this anymore. We need to talk now. Our friendship depends on it.

I push back my blankets and pull back my curtains. I get on my feet, ignoring the coldness of the floor. I tiptoe over to the bed across from mine. I pull back the curtains so I have more room to sit on the bed. "Ron?"

He slowly opens his eyes. Once he realizes that it's me he struggles to sit up.. It looks like it hurt a lot just to do this action, for his breathing becomes a little shallow. "What's up, Harry? Your scar hurting again?"

"No I'm fine. Are you doing okay? You've been coughing a lot tonight."

Ron breaks eye contact, looking back at his bloodstained hands. My heart clenches. He's coughing up blood again. "I'm fine. Just tired, so if you don't mind."

I swallow the lump in my throat. He's lying. Why is he lying to me? I don't know how much more of this I can take. I get off the bed. "I'll let you rest. But I want to know one thing: does our friendship mean anything to you?"

When no response comes, I sigh and head back to bed. Right before I climb in, Ron speaks. "It means everything to me. That's why I can't tell you the truth."

I stare wide eyed as Ron closes the curtains to his four poster. He sounded terrified. I try once more to fall asleep. What should I do next?


	5. Chapter 5 Ron Saves Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own Lavender Brown (which I'm kind of glad, I think she's kind of annoying). J.K. Rowling owns her.

****Forever Yours****

****Chapter 5 Ron Saves Hermione****

****Ron****

__I took a deep breath as I entered the Gryffindor common room. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest it was surely going to leap out. I had never been so scared in my entire life. I wasn't ready to do this.__

__It was time to come clean to my friends about my illness. Harry's words last night made me realize that my silence had done nothing but hurt the people I cared about the most. I had no right to hurt my friends like that. It was time to put an end to it.__

__Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch in front of the roaring fire, talking quietly. Once I approached them, I swallowed back my fear. They were my best friends. They would understand. Wouldn't they? Harry and Hermione both looked up at me. "Hey Ron." Harry greeted.__

__I took a deep breath. Well, here it goes. "Harry, Hermione, I have to tell you something. Something I've been avoiding to tell you for months now. I think it's time I finally told you the truth." They both looked at me with rapt attention. I could tell they were anxious to learn the truth. "I have cancer. It's pretty bad. Madam Pomfrey says I have until May."__

__I half expected Harry and Hermione to look horrified. Instead there was no reaction on their faces whatsoever. They started talking to each other as if I never showed up at all. I swallowed hard. 'A-aren't you going to say something?"__

__Hermione looked at me, indifference on her beautiful face. "What do you want us to say? There is nothing we can do to help you."__

__A sob escaped my throat. Everything suddenly became clear to me. I was dying and they didn't care. They probably never cared. I was just a tagalong. They were never my friends. I collapsed in an adjacent chair, burying my head in my hands. I was going to die alone.__

I wake up in a cold sweat. My breathing is erratic. I clutch my pounding heart as I take in my surroundings. I'm still in my four poster bed. It was just a nightmare-a terrible nightmare. This increases my fear of telling my friends the truth. They can't know. Nobody can ever know. I couldn't bear it if I have to die alone. I try my hardest to fall back asleep, even more determined to keep my secret safe.

**RHr**

The next morning after breakfast, I corner Ginny. I haven't seen Harry or Hermione all morning. Not that I blame them. I haven't been treating them right just so I could protect my secret. I deserve the silent treatment. Right now though, I'm more concerned about Hermione's safety. I don't trust Viktor at all, and it's not just because I'm extremely jealous. There's something about him that makes me uneasy. I know Hermione is going to hate me for this, but I plan to keep a close eye on her.

"Ginny, can you do me a favor?" I ask in my best Fred and George winning voice.

"Depends," she answers wearily.

"Could you find out where Hermione's date is on Friday?"

Her brown eyes narrow in suspicion. "Why? You're not going to play a trick on her are you?"

"No. I just have a bad feeling about this. I want to make sure Hermione is going to be all right."

"Fine." Ginny gives me a stern look. "As long as you tell Harry and Hermione about your condition."

I swallow the lump in my throat. I continue to stare at my younger sister. She almost looks as worse as I feel. Her brown eyes have lost their spark and there are dark bags under her eyes. It's apparent that the burden of keeping this secret is taking its toll on her. She's right. I've put this off for too long. Harry and Hermione are my best friends and they have every right to know. I try as hard as I can to push the dream out of my mind so I could make a promise to my sister.

I pull Ginny in my arms for a quick hug. "I promise."

****Hermione****

"So if ve lengthen our training sessions an extra three hours every day, ve might have a chance to win the Quidditch Vorld Cup."

"Uh huh," I mumble, just so Viktor thinks I'm listening. I straighten my purple glittery dress and continue to pretend to listen to Viktor.

This has to be one of the worst dates I've ever been on. Even though Viktor took me to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade for dinner, and I got all dressed up for the occasion, I've never been so bored. Not even looking at Viktor's good looks can distract me from the horrible time I'm having. In between shooting me compliments every five minutes, all Viktor has been talking about is Quidditch. If I wanted to hear an hour's speech on the sport, I would've just hung out with Harry and Ron.

"Vood you like some more butterbeer, my sweet Hermy-ninny?"

"Sure Viktor," I say just to get rid of him for the moment.

While he's gone, my thoughts return to Ron for the fiftieth time tonight. I've been thinking about him all night; what he's doing, is he thinking of me, is he feeling okay, why aren't I on a date with him instead? It was a mistake to go on this date with Viktor just to make Ron jealous. It's not fair to either Ron or Viktor. I need to be honest with Viktor that I only want to be friends with him. And if Ron doesn't want to tell me his secret, then I need to be a good friend and respect his wishes. I just wish I had the courage to tell Ron how much I love him.

**HrR**

After dinner, Viktor wraps his arm around my waist as he leads me out of the Three Broomsticks. I wish it was Ron's arm around me; Ron's hands stroking the fabric of my purple dress. "Vhat do vou say ve go somewhere more private, Hermy-ninny?" he suggests.

Before I can answer, Viktor guides me into an abandoned carriage. I feel slightly uneasy about this, but I've known Viktor for a few months. He won't hurt me. Will he?

Viktor sits next to me, closing the door behind him. He places his hand on my knee. "Hermy-ninny, I've been thinking. Ve've become close friends, ves?"

"Why yes, Viktor," I answer carefully. The hairs behind my neck stand up considerably. The way Viktor is looking at me is starting to make me feel very nervous. Suddenly I'm regretting leaving my wand at the castle.

Before I can react, Viktor pushes me roughly down on the carriage seat. He climbs on top of me. "Get off me!" I shriek, trying as hard as I can to push him off me. Unfortunately he's so much bigger and stronger. The panic I was feeling before is now full flegdged fear. Viktor looms closer. "Stop it!" I shriek.

Viktor strikes me hard across the face, the pain vibrating against my skin. "Shut up bitch! I know vou want me. Just enjoy it!"

Tears fall down my face as Viktor places his hands all over me. His hands are rough and forceful as he tears my dress. My heart is pounding hard in my chest in anxiety. __I wish Ron was here__ I think to myself in despair.

The door of the carriage opens. "Get your bloody hands off her, you moron! Stupefy!"

Viktor's body goes limp against me. Then, much to my relief, he's pulled off me. My heart leaps to my throat as I see my savior.

Ron is standing there, his fists clenched. His face is pale still, but full of rage. I've never seen such fire in his blue eyes before. My body trembles in relief and fear at the same time. His angry expression softens as he sets his eyes on me. All I want to do is kiss him for saving me. Cautiously, Ron extends his hand as if he was afraid to scare me. "Are you okay, Hermione?" he asks gently. "Did that creep hurt you?"

I don't take his hand. Instead I collide into his arms and hug him tighter than is remotely possible. I probably am crushing his ribs, but I don't care. He saved my life, and my innocence. He is my best friend, my savior. I will forever be grateful to have him in my life. Ron holds me close to him. I start sobbing, unable to hold back my emotions any longer. My tears are soaking his blue shirt, but he doesn't seem to mind. He rubs my back gently in hopes to calm me down.

"I know you hate me for following you, Hermione. But I just wanted to make sure you were safe," he says gently as he tightens his grip on me. I cling onto him for dear life. I never want to leave his embrace for anything.

"I d-don't hate you," I sob against his chest. "Y-you saved my life. You're my hero. M-my protector."

Ron pulls away slightly. He wipes the tears off my face. His touch makes me shiver all over. It's the best feeling in the world. "Does that mean we're friends again?"

I smile through my tears. "Best friends forever. I don't know what I'd do without you."

As he continues to hold me close, I could've sworn I heard a sob escape him.

****Thanks for reading. Please review :)****


	6. Chapter 6 Confession

(A/N: Because of the wonderful feedback I am getting from you guys, I decided to put up another chapter. I really hope you like it. Take care, and please continue the reviews. I really appreciate it. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Lupin, which I think is Riddikulus! :D This song belongs to my one of my favorite singers, Cascada.

****Forever Yours****

****Chapter 6 Confession****

****Hermione****

As carefully as I can, I apply blue eye shadow while standing in front of the mirror in the Girls Dormitory. Next to me is Ginny, wearing a sparkling green dress with matching emerald earrings. Her red hair is curled nicely down her back. "You look great, Gin" I say to my best girlfriend.

She grins at me. "Thanks Hermione. So do you. Ron will be drooling down his robes when he sees you."

I smile. When Ron asked me to the Christmas dance a couple weeks after the Viktor incident, I immediately said yes. This is going to be the best night of my life. I'm going to be sharing the evening with the person I love. Even better I've decided this will be the moment where I will finally tell Ron that I love him. For the occasion I'm wearing a long velvet blue dress, my brown hair French braided down my back. I have small silver earrings in my ears, and a long silver necklace Mum and Dad gave me for my birthday. I hope Ginny is right. I hope Ron will think I'm beautiful. I spray some green tea perfume on my wrists. "Ready?"

"Let's go."

A minute later we enter the common room to find Harry and Ron waiting for us. Both boys are dressed in long black dress robes. Harry looks good all dressed up, but Ron looks absolutely amazing. His red hair is brushed across his forehead just the way I like it, and though his face is pale, there is a smile bigger than I've ever seen and the sparkle bright in his blue eyes. "Wow Hermione," Ron says in awe. "You look amazing."

He hands me a beautiful red rose as I approach him. "Thank you," I say shyly.

I notice Harry and Ginny in a tight liplock, a red rose clutched in her hand. So not to make me feel left out, Ron leans over and kisses my cheek. This simple peck makes me feel like I can fly. After recovering from the wonderful shock, I grab his extended arm and head to the Great Hall for the dance.

**HrR**

The Great Hall looks amazing. All the tables vanished except one which contains refreshments. Decorations of holly, mistletoe, and snowflakes are decorating the walls. Christmas confetti of different colors falls freely from the ceiling. The sight is truly magical.

**_**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**_**

**_**I still feel your touch in my dreams**_**

**_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**_**

**_**Without you it's hard to survive**_**

My heart rises in my throat. This is one of my favorite songs-the song that makes me think of Ron. As if he read my mind, Ron holds out his hand, smiling nervously. "Shall we dance?"

I take it eagerly. "Let's."

He leads me to the middle of the dance floor. Gently he wraps and arm around my waist, the other hand clutching my gently. His is sweaty, but I don't care. I'm just so happy to be in his arms once more. I slip an arm around his neck. We smile shyly at each other then begin to dance.

**_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**_**

**_**And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly**_**

**_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**_**

**_**I want this to last**_**

**_**I need you by my side**_**

**_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**_**

**_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**_**

**_**Can't you hear my heart beat so**_**

**_**I can't let you go**_**

**_**I want you in my life**_**

My heart thuds so hard in my chest it's about to leap out. Just being held tight in Ron's arms sends shivers up and down my spine. He twirls me around then back into his arms. I had no idea that he knew how to dance, and I must say, he can do it well. He spins me away from him, then back into his arms once more. My blue dress twirls dramatically. I lay my head on his chest so that I can hear his heartbeat. He's the one I'm meant to be with. Why can't I tell him how I feel? Why am I still afraid?

**_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky**_**

**_**They wipe away tears that I cry**_**

**_**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all**_**

**_**You make me rise when I fall**_**

"Hermione," Ron says softly in my ear.

He lifts my chin so that our eyes meet. I've never seen him look at me like this before. Is he feeling the magic between us too? Does he truly feel the same way? Maybe it won't be so hard to tell him how I feel after all.

**_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**_**

**_**And evertime we kiss, I swear I can fly**_**

**_**'Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**_**

**_**I want this to last**_**

**_**I need you by my side**_**

**_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**_**

**_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**_**

**_**'Can't you hear my heart beat so?**_**

**_**I can't let you go**_**

**_**I want you in my life**_**

Slowly I close my eyes as Ron leans in closer. For the first time in four years, our lips meet. His kiss sends chills all over me. And yet I've never felt warmer. He tastes so perfect, so him. I know I will never forget this moment. I will remember every detail, from how close he's held me to the cologne he's wearing. I will even remember the confetti that's falling on my head. I pull him closer and kiss him with all that I am, my fingers tangled in his red locks. I feel as though someone had cast 'Wingardium Leviosa' on my feet. Nothing could possibly be better than this.

**_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**_**

**_**And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly**_**

**_**'Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**_**

**_**I want this to last**_**

**_**Need you by my side**_**

As soon as we pull away, we are met with loud cheers. We look over to see Harry and Ginny, Dean and Lavender, and Parvati and Seamus dancing close to us. Harry has a huge grin on his face, Ginny tight in his arms.

"About time!" Harry calls.

We grin back sheepishly. I look at the man I love. He looks like that dance took a lot out of him. "Want to take a walk?" he whispers in my ear.

The dance just started, but I don't mind. I want to be with Ron every second. My lips are still tingling from his kiss. "I'd love to."

We leave the dance floor and enter the gardens outside of the castle. The garden is full of beautiful flowers and butterflies all around. We sit in a vacant bench, the magic still running between us. Ron clutches my hand gently, the other caressing my cheek. I shiver from his touch. Then he leans in and captures my lips with his in another earth-shattering kiss.

We pull away a few moments later. "I love you, Hermione."

At first Ron's confession makes me so happy. But then I remember that he's keeping a secret from me. How can I trust him if he's keeping something so big from me? "Ron," I whisper. "I love you too. But the fact that you're keeping a secret from me hurts more than anything. If you truly love me, I beg you. Tell me what's really wrong."

The smile disappears from his freckled face. Ron grabs my hands and looks at me seriously. "Hermione, I want you to understand something. I love you more than anything in this world, and I will cherish every second with you until I draw my last breath."

I feel a pang in my stomach as I understand the meaning behind his words. "Why are you dying?" I ask barely above a whisper.

A tear falls from his eyes and down his face. "I have cancer."

The dreaded word repeats in my head over and over, making my heart stop beating. __Cancer__. This can't be happening. The person I'm madly in love with is terminally ill. My world is crashing around me fast. I try my best to hide the tears, which is easy to do. I've become extremely angry.

"You've known this for months and it took you this long to tell me? Why Ronald?"

He looks away in shame. "I was so afraid you and Harry were going to leave me if you knew. Plus I didn't want to worry you."

"But there must be a cure," I say desperately.

His eyes turn even sadder, if that's possible. "The cancer spread too far. I'm sorry, Hermione."

Tears start streaming down my face as the reality hits me. I fling my arms around Ron and sob my heart out. He holds me tight. Every now and then I hear sobs escape from him too. I hold on tighter, afraid he'll disappear if I let him go.

****Harry****

I lead Ginny to her room. It's one in the morning. The dance is over. I just had the best night of my life. I stop in front of her door and wrap my arms around her waist. I kiss her deeply, enjoying the taste of her lips.

"I had a great time, Harry," she whispers.

"Me too, babe. I love you."

"Love you too." She closes the door behind her.

Instead of feeling exhausted from the dance, I feel more energetic and happy. Ginny and I had a great time dancing and laughing. Ron and Hermione finally getting together was an added bonus. For the first time in months I've forgotten about Voldemort and Ron's illness. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. I'm in such a good mood, I head to the Common Room with my books to get started on Snape's essay.

When I enter the common room, my happy mood dissolves instantly. Ron is sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. Hermione is in one of the chairs, reading a book upside down. Her eyes are swollen, tears running down her face fast. Both of them are still in their dress attire. I figure they got into another row. That's not the way to start a relationship. I'm surprised they're still in the same room. I decide to break the ice. I've got to get one of them talking.

"Hey Ron, wanna play chess?"

Ron lifts his head from his hands. Tearstains are on his face as well. What in the hell is going on? "Actually Harry I have something to tell you. You might want to sit down."

"What is it?" I ask, staying on my feet.

"Harry," he croaks. "I have cancer."

I stare at him. __It's a joke__ I try to tell myself. __It's not true__. But as I look at Ron's pale face and Hermione's tears, I know it isn't. I fight the lump in my throat. "So this is what you've been avoiding to tell us." He nods, then looks away guiltily. "How long do you have left?"

"Six months. I'm so sorry you guys."

With that he gets up from the sofa and leave the common room. Once he's out of sight I turn to Hermione. Her eyes are closed, tears still running down her face. Her book is closed, resting against her chest.

"Gosh Hermione. What are we going to do?"

She opens her eyes and stares at me hard. "I don't know, Harry, but we have to do something. He can't fight this alone."

****Thanks for reading. Please review :)****


	7. Chapter 7 Don't Give Up

(A/N: Hey guys here is another chapter. Hope you like it. Please review. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: I do not own Neville Longbottom, which is a shame. I really like Neville :)

****Forever Yours****

****Chapter 7 Don't Give Up****

****Ron****

The affects of the refreshing potion Madam Pomfrey gave me continues to wash over me. Though it is helping to dull the pain, at the same time it's keeping me awake. And to be honest, I'm afraid to go to sleep anyway. I'm afraid that I won't wake up again. My time is drawing closer and closer.

Two months have passed since I told Harry and Hermione about my illness. They've been great. They have been sticking by my side for every chemotherapy session, and keep a close eye on me. They notice when I start to feel sick; help me when I need it the most. I couldn't ask for better friends. If only I didn't have to leave them in a few short months. When Harry and Hermione aren't looking after me or we're in class, they spend their time in the library for some reason. I've asked them what they've been doing, but they don't tell me.

Unable to stand being in bed any longer, I push off my blankets and walk out of the Boys' Dormitory. I don't stop there. I keep going, walking around the castle. I don't care if get caught. The worst they could do to me is throw me in detention for the rest of my days.

I continue down the corridors, thinking about Death. My heart clenches. What will it be like to die? Will it be quick? Will it hurt? Where will I go after I die? I shudder at the thought.

I stop dead in my tracks at the sight in front of me. In my wanderings, I find myself in an empty classroom; in front of a very familiar mirror. The mirror of Erised. I remember back in first year when Harry showed me this mirror. That was back then when my desire was to be Quidditch Captain and Head Boy. How my desires have changed since then. I force myself to look in the mirror. My eyes struggle to remain dry.

Staring back at me is a grey haired man with bright blue eyes. The old man is in front of a nice house with a white fence. Next to him is an older woman with long grey hair; an older version of Hermione. She is standing next to what I realize is an older version of me. Redhaired grandchildren surround us.

This time I can't hold back the sob. I slide down, my back against the mirror, then bury my head in my arms. Since I've been diagnosed, I've accepted the fact that I don't have much time left. This is the first time that it's really hit me. I don't know what scares me more: death, or the fact that I will never have the deepest desire in my heart.

"Don't be afraid of Death, Ronald. It's just another adventure. One we all must take."

My head snaps up. Standing across from me is none other than Professor Dumbledore. At first I think he's going to punish me for being out of bed after hours. But then I realize that he just wants to talk. "Couldn't sleep, sir," I confess. "I couldn't get my mind off the fact that I'm going to…" I swallow hard, unable to say the word.

"Die?" Dumbledore finishes. I nod, a tear spilling down my cheek. I want to tell him how I'm not ready to die; how there are so many things in life I haven't experienced yet. Most of all, I want to tell him how scared I really am. However, by the way Dumbledore is looking at me behind his half moon spectacles, he seems to understand.

He pulls up a chair next to me. "Ronald, I have been very impressed with the way you've handled this situation. You've been fighting hard against this disease and it hasn't let down your spirit. But I think right now you're focusing too much on what is going to happen. You need to focus on what is happening now. Spend as much time with your family and friends as you can. Live your life to the fullest. And when the time comes for you to go to the next life, you will feel more prepared and fulfilled."

I stare at the older man, feeling much better. He's absolutely right. The truth is, even though I know I'm going to die, I still need to spend what time I have left with the people I love the most. I could spend more time with Ginny and Harry. I could even go home for a weekend to see Mum and Dad. Not to mention Valentine's day is next week. I could plan something really special for Hermione. Something she will never forget. Then when my time comes, my life will feel fulfilled.

I smile the first real smile for the first time in months, slowly rising to my feet. "I think I'll be able to sleep now."

"Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight sir."

A few minutes later I snuggle under the covers, prepared to live my life to the fullest.

****Hermione****

"Ron, where are you taking me?" I ask with a giggle.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he says, his hands firmly over my eyes.

Today is Valentine's Day, and I have to say it's been the best day ever. I've spend every moment I can with Ron. Despite his illness, our relationship is everything I've ever dreamed of. He's been so sweet and caring. The way he treats me, I sometimes forget that he's sick. I'm so lucky to have him as a boyfriend. I plan to keep him for as long as I possibly can. Now it's dinnertime and Ron says he has something special planned. But of course, the silly git won't tell me what it is. On the other hand, that adds to the excitement.

I feel Ron let go of my eyes for a second as he opens a door. I don't get a chance to see anything for he covers my eyes again. "Almost there," he whispers gently in my ear. His breath sends shivers down my body. I shudder in delight. Then he leads me into the room and lets go of me.

I gasp. Ron has led me to a small corridor. A table is in the middle over what looks like a trap door, containing lit candles, and food. Rose petals cover the table as well. In the background is our song "Everytime We Touch" playing. I couldn't ask for a better Valentine's date. It is truly romantic.

"Where are we?" I ask in curiosity.

"The corridor on the third floor." Ron touches my cheek gently. "The place where I first realized that I was falling in love with you."

"Oh Ron," I whisper. He pulls me close and we begin to dance to our song playing in the background. I kiss his lips passionately, giving everything I have into it. Ron responds with just as much enthusiasm. My hands get tangled in his hair as his arms tighten around my waist. I never want it to end.

"I love you too." I whisper.

Ron and I stay in an embrace for what seems like hours. I have no desire to leave it. The love passing between us is more powerful than any spell I've ever learned. I am determined to keep my best friend and true love by my side for as long as I possibly can.

Then he leads me to the table and asks me to sit down. I do so, noticing that he has something in his pocket. He pulls out a box from his pocket and hands it to me. "Hermione, I want you to have this."

With trembling fingers, I open the box. Lying inside the box is a beautiful silver bracelet. Hanging from the bracelet is a knight on a horse. It immediately reminds me of the chess game back in first year. The bracelet shimmers in the light as I lift it out of the box. I feel tears fill my eyes. "Ron, it's beautiful. Thank you."

I clasp it around my wrist. It's absolutely perfect. "I had this made for you in Hogsmeade. So you have something to remember me by," he says.

I turn to look at him, a tear falling down my face. I stare at him. There is a smile on his face, but his blue eyes are sad. He's given up. "You're not going to fight it? You're just giving up?"

"There's nothing I can do, Hermione. The cancer is too advanced. You need to accept it, as I have. Let's just spend what time we have together and not think about it until the time comes."

I glare at him furiously through my tears. Who is he and what has he done with the Ron I know? This so not like him at all. Has he truly given up? "The Ron I know is a fighter and not a quitter. The Ron I know would never give up. The Ron I know would fight until the very end."

He stays quiet. I continue, my voice softer. "I will do whatever I possibly can to help you fight this. Please, my love. Don't give up."

Ron cups my face with his hands. By the look on his face, I can tell my words are getting through to him. He looks at me seriously. "I promise you, Hermione. I will fight until the very end."

As we close the gap between us, I become even more determined to remain in the library until I find the cure for Ron.

****Thanks for reading. Please review :)****


	8. Chapter 8 The End Draws Near

(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. I was gone on vacation for a week. Now I'm back and ready to continue on this story. Here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it. Please review. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Voldemort. I wish I owned Tom Riddle though.

****Forever Yours****

****Chapter 8 The End Draws Near****

****Hermione****

__It's got to be here somewhere__ I think to myself desperately. It's the middle of the night and I'm in the library. I've been borrowing Harry's invisibility cloak every night so I can stay in the library as long as possible. I don't ever want to leave until I find a cure for Ron.

The months have passed by devastatingly fast. It's now the middle of May. Ron's health has deteriorated to the point where he can barely walk anymore. Harry and I have to help him around most of the time. He's so skinny and all his blue eyes show anymore is excruciating pain. It's unbearable to watch him like this. Harry and I have stuck by his side and will do so until the very end. I refuse to give up until I find the cure. I refuse to lose him.

I've spent the past few months in the library as often as I can. I think I've read half of the books there. I'm on the last bookshelf before the restricted section. I've been in the library so much that I haven't had a decent sleep since I found out about Ron's disease.

My eyes widen, my breath caught in my throat. I can't believe it. After all my searching, I finally found it. I found the cure for Ron in the decrepit book called Secret Magical Remedies. I reread the potion again.

__The Heilung Potion__

__1 spoonful salt grains__

__2 cups mandrake root powder__

__¼ cup squeezed cactus juice__

__1 lock of hair__

__3 phoenix tail feathers__

__Mix all ingredients in a boiling cauldron for exactly seven days. When in effect, it will cure the most devastating ailments. Add lock of hair 2 hours before the potion is ready.__

This is it! This is the potion I've been searching for. My heart rises when I realize how easy this potion will be to make. All the ingredients can be found inside the castle. I wonder why Madam Pomfrey doesn't know about this potion. On the other hand, judging by the condition of the book, it looks like it hasn't been used for a very long time. The first sentence suddenly fills me with anxiety.

__Must mix for exactly seven days__

I swallow hard, remembering how weak Ron is. Madam Pomfrey had warned Harry and I that the cancer has reached its final stages. He could die at any time. I pray with all my heart that Ron can last seven more days.

****Ron****

"Checkmate," Harry says as his knight moves closer to my king.

I force a grin on my face, which is so hard to do these days. It's hard to do anything anymore. I don't have much strength left. "Congratulations Harry. After all these years, you've finally managed to beat me in chess."

Harry grins at me from across the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "I guess I was bound to win sometime."

I rub my head as a searing pain hits me. The pain has been becoming worse, but I've dealt with it the best I can without showing it. I don't want Harry, Ginny, or Hermione to worry about me more than they already do. At that moment Hermione passes by. I grab her hand and squeeze it for comfort. It's practically the only comfort I have left. I know my end is drawing near. It's getting harder to fight it.

"I can't stay," Hermione says quickly. "I just have to add the last ingredient to the potion, then go to Arithmancy."

I stare at her. What in the world is she talking about? What potion. "How's it doing?" Harry asks.

"Should be ready in about two hours."

Harry and Ginny's face light up. I, on the other hand, am completely lost. Obviously all three of them are keeping a secret from me. At first I'm angry because of this fact, but then remember that I kept my illness a secret for a while. Before I can ask any questions, Hermione kisses my cheek then hurries out of the Great Hall.

I turn to my friends. They look extremely happy. "What is she talking about?"

"How about another game of chess," Harry says quickly. "I bet you're going to clobber me this time."

I put the question out of my mind. I'm starting to feel sick again. I need something to distract myself. I start to set up the pieces.

"Well, well Potter and Weasley. My two favorite Gryffindors playing a game of wizard's chess."

I don't even have to turn around to know who it is. I'd recognize Malfoy's drawling voice anywhere. I whirl around to face him, ignoring the searing pain it causes because of this action. I think Harry suspects that I'm going to fight Malfoy, no matter how weak I am. Harry is by my side faster than you can say "Quidditch". "Go away, Malfoy," he says quietly.

Malfoy ignores him. His usually pale face is flushed with glee. For once he's alone. I figure his friends are pigging out at the Slytherin table. "Is that what you plan to do for the rest of your life, Weasley? Play chess? There's no way you could make a living doing that. Oh yeah, I forgot. You won't live long enough anyway. How much time do you have left? An hour? Two?"

Everyone stares at me, waiting for my next move. I know I don't have the strength to fight Malfoy, no matter how much I want to. What he just said was a low blow. Using all the strength I have left, I stand up from the table to face the person I hate the most. Harry clutches on my arm tight, either to keep me from throwing a punch, or to help me keep my balance.

I look at Malfoy confidently. "At least, unlike you, I will be going to heaven."

The rest of the Gryffindors ooh and ahh over my comment. I can barely hear them though. My chest is so tight that breathing is becoming impossible. I grip onto Harry tight, my vision becoming blurry.

"Ron!" Ginny cries, running over to us. "Are you okay?"

"I need Madam Pomfrey," I whisper faintly. Then everything goes black.

****Harry****

I pace back and forth in front of the hospital wing. I haven't been allowed in since I brought Ron here almost two hours ago. It has to be something very serious. The whole Weasley family rushed over to see him. My stomach clenches tight. Oh God. This isn't it. Is it? I had hoped with all my being that the cure Hermione found would be made in time. My heart sinks. It's going to be too late.

Suddenly Ginny bursts out of the hospital wing. Her face is puffy and stained with tears. I wrap my arms around her tight in hopes to be comforting. She collapses into me sobbing hysterically. I want to ask her how bad it is, but at the same time I don't want to know. Instead I hold Ginny close to me. Giving her the best comfort I can is the only thing I can do for her at this point.

"I'm going to miss him," Ginny whispers into my shoulder. "I'm going to miss him so much."

A tear slide down my face as the realization hits me hard. I'm going to be spending the rest of my life without my best friend. I don't know if I'll be able to stand it. I hug her tighter. "Me too."

Mrs. Weasley sticks her head out from the door of the hospital wing. To no surprise, she looks just as I feel. Devastated. "Harry. Ron wishes to see you."

I squeeze Ginny one last time then let go. I stumble to the door, my legs feeling like lead. My chest hurts so bad from the pain; the pain of losing my best friend. I know deep in my heart that this will be the last time I will get to talk to Ron; the last chance I will get to say goodbye. I take a deep breath, then enter the hospital wing.

Ron is lying in one of the beds in the middle of the hospital. It's the same bed he always used when he went through chemotherapy. The rest of the Weasleys leave the hospital wing to give me some privacy. I walk over to my best friend. His skin is the same color as the white bed sheets, making his red hair and freckles stand out considerably. His breathing is extremely heavy. I force the tears back. I need to try my hardest to be strong for Ron in his last moments. I know he's beyond terrified.

"Hey mate," I say gently, squeezing his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Slowly his blue eyes open halfway. Ron forces a grin on his face. "I've been better. It's good to see you though." His voice is tired and weak.

I grab his cold hand in hopes to give him some comfort. I squeeze it gently to let him know that I'm here for him. The pain on his face lessens slightly. He squeezes back weakly. "Take care of Ginny for me. And make sure that Hermione doesn't marry an idiot."

"I promise." A tear squeezes from my eyes. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Tell Hermione that I love her and always will."

Suddenly the doors of the hospital wing burst open with a bang. Hermione rushes in, her brown hair all over the place. In her hand is a small vial of blue liquid. She hurries over to us. My heart rises in hope. The potion. It's ready.

"Miss Granger slow down," Madam Pomfrey scolds softly.

Hermione ignores her . "Hold on, Ron, darling," she whispers frantically. "Just one more minute."

"It's too late, Hermione. I love you."

Instead of replying Hermione pries open his jaw, slipping the potion down his throat. My heart pounds so hard in my chest from anxiety and hope. Ron lets out a peaceful sigh, closing his eyes. The heart monitor beside his bed continues to beep slowly. I grip his hand tighter. I hope with all my being that Hermione came just in time.

****Thanks for reading. Please Review :)****


	9. Chapter 9 Miracles Do Happen

(A/N: All right you guys. Here is the next chapter. I haven't decided if this is going to be the last one or not. If you guys want me to add one more, let me know. I hope you like it. Please review. Love, Ellivia22~)

Disclaimer: I do not own Peeves. If I did, I would make sure he made it into the movies. Peeves is hilarious. This song belongs to Frankie Avalon.

****Forever Yours****

****Chapter 9 Miracles Do Happen****

****Hermione****

"Remember back in third year when Hagrid was having trouble defending Buckbeak? I loved how dedicated you were to help him. I think that was the moment when I fell even more in love with you."

I sigh, squeezing Ron's hand gently. It's been a half an hour since I've been allowed to see him, and an hour since I gave him the potion. He hasn't woken up yet, but has been sleeping peacefully ever since. The color is slowly returning to his face, and the beeps on the heart monitor are getting stronger. This increases my hope that the potion worked. While I wait for him to wake up, I've been telling him all the memories that we've shared-the good and the bad.

**_**I'll never let you go**_**

**_**Why? Because I love you**_**

**_**I'll always love you so**_**

**_**Why? Because you love me**_**

"Miss Granger, could you come in here please?"

Reluctantly I leave Ron's side and enter Madam Pomfrey's office. I can't help but feel nervous. I know it's about Ron. In the room is also Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. There are so many people in the room that I feel slightly overwhelmed.

"Miss Granger, where did you find that potion?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

Silently I reach in my bag and hand her the moldy book. "It was in here. I came across it while reading. Did it work? Is Ron going to be okay?"

She smiles. "He'll be just fine. The potion eradicated all the cancer in his system. You really performed a miracle."

"I'm so proud of you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore says warmly. "Fifty points will be awarded to Gryffindor for your success."

My heart rises even higher if that's possible. I don't really care about the fifty extra points. All I care about is that Ron will live. I turn to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley has his arms around his wife. Both are beaming at me. Mrs. Weasley has tears in her eyes.

"You saved our son," Mr. Weasley says hoarsely. "We can't thank you enough, Hermione."

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley agrees. "Thank you so much."

I smile at my boyfriend's parents warmly. "It was my pleasure." Then knowing that the adults still need to talk, I leave the room to support Ron. I can't wait to tell him that we have a future to look forward to.

**_**No broken hearts for us**_**

'_**_**Cause we love each other**_**_

**_**And through our faith and trust**_**

**_**There could be no other**_**

**_**Why because I love you**_**

**_**Why because you love me**_**

****Ron****

The world is completely dark. Even though the pain is completely gone, I'm terrified to know where I ended up. Is this is what it's like to be dead? Where did I end up? Heaven? Hell? Growing curious to where I am, I open my eyes.

At first I'm blinded by a white light. Once my vision clears, I recognize the hospital wing immediately. Is it really true? Am I still alive? As I continue to look around, my heart continues to rise. The pain is gone and I'm still alive. I don' t know how she did it, but she saved me. Hermione saved me.

**_**I think you're awfully sweet**_**

**_**Why? Because I love you**_**

**_**You say I'm your special treat**_**

**_**Why? Because you love me**_**

Hermione suddenly appears in front of my line of vision. The light shining through her brown locks makes her look like an angel. My angel. "Hermione," I whisper.

She smiles. "Hello love. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. It was the potion wasn't it? The potion you were making."

"Yes." She is still smiling. "I told you I would save you, and I did. The cancer is completely gone. You're going to be just fine."

I smile back just as broadly. I reach up, my hand running through her brown hair. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes, but I hold them back. "I'm so glad I have you," I whisper.

Hermione leans in and kisses me deeply. I kiss her back with all that I am. "I'm so glad I have you too. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Now that I know that I'm going to be all right, I want to see everyone. I want to see my parents; my brothers and sister; Harry. I can't wait to tell them not to worry anymore. I can't wait to tell them that I'm all better. Hermione must've read my mind. "I'll go get your family." She kisses my cheek, then leaves my bed.

I close my eyes, my smile still wide. There's a bright future ahead of me, and I can't wait to live it with Hermione by my side.

**_**We found a perfect love**_**

**_**Yes, a love that's yours and mine**_**

**_**I love you, and you love me**_**

**_**All the time**_**

**RHr**

I lean against the compartment seat, my arms around Hermione. The school year is over and summer is around the corner. I'm excited because not only are both Harry and Hermione are coming over next month to visit, but I surprisingly managed to pass 5th year, even though I was sick most of the time. The secret studying I been doing paid off. But more importantly, I can't wait to spend time with my best friend and true love.

My strength has almost fully returned. In fact, I've felt perfectly healthy since Hermione gave me the potion. The best way to show my strength is back to normal is by clobbering my best friend at chess again.

"Checkmate," I say, as my queen corners Harry's king. I grin broadly.

"You're definitely back to normal, mate. You're clobbering me again. Glad to have you back."

The door to our compartment opens. Malfoy and his friends enter without our permission. A scowl is on his pale face. "So Weasley, you're not worm chow. It must be humiliating that only a Mudblood like Granger could save you."

I let go of Hermione, rising to my feet. "You know, Malfoy. You really need to watch your mouth. Especially since I'm strong enough to kick your arse. Einfrieren!"

Before he can blink, a flash of blue light hits Malfoy, freezing him instantly. He falls to the ground, unable to move. I know I shouldn't have done that, but I feel a sense of satisfaction showing him once and for all. Besides __nobody __insults my Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle, being too stupid, just slouch out the room, leaving Malfoy there.

"Ron." I turn around to see Hermione standing up too. By the look on her face she disapproves of what I did, yet is impressed at the same time. "You remember learning that spell back from February?"

I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her deeply. "Yes. Even though I was really sick, I still studied. Your faith in me gave me the strength and will. You are my inspiration."

**_**(I'll never let you go)**_**

**_**(Why, because I love you)**_**

**_**Yes I love you**_**

**_**(I'll always love you so)**_**

**_**(Why, because you love me)**_**

**_**Yes you love me**_**

"I love you," Hermione whispers.

"I love you too. Forever."

I turn to Harry and Ginny, the smile on my face wide. "Ready for round 2?"

"Let's do it," Harry says happily. "I think I'll be able to beat you this time."

Hermione and I settle back on the compartment seat. I kiss her deeply once more. I plan to kiss her until we're both old and gray. And because of her miracle, I know I will.

**_**We found the perfect love**_**

**_**Yes, a love that's yours and mine**_**

**_**I love you, and you love me**_**

**_**I love you, and you love me**_**

**_**We'll love each other dear**_**

**_**Forever.**_**

****The End****

****Thanks for reading. Please review :)****


End file.
